


Astronauts

by TheWriter2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (stop me), Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith is a dork, Kisses, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, allura is like older sister goals, but lance loves him anyway, hunk is an a+ friend, its unreal, lance is a lovesick fool, nOt tHaT THat's a bAD thInG, only a little bit i swear, pls love my son, so soft, they're soft, this has just turned into validating lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter2/pseuds/TheWriter2
Summary: When they entered the Blue Lion, Keith was Lance’s rival--the person Lance was working so hard to surpass. But slowly, Lance found himself thinking of Keith less as a rival and more as something close to a friend. So of course, Lance’s traitor of a heart decided that it would be Lance’s kind of friend that it would fall in love with.





	Astronauts

**Author's Note:**

> this is such a mess but you've already clicked the link so you may as well read it

If you were to tell Lance a few months ago that he would soon be fighting in an intergalactic war and confiding in Keith like they were old friends, he would smile and point you in the direction of the nearest doctor. But lo and behold, here he was: stuck in space and pouring his heart out to Keith. 

Now normally, Lance would have gone to Hunk with such worries, but after becoming what Pidge so lovingly called Keith’s impulse control, Lance felt that whatever relationship he currently had with Keith (because he wasn’t sure what to call it now that they weren’t rivals) should be a two way street. And if anyone was going to understand Lance’s worries about piloting a lion that wasn’t his, it was going to be Keith. 

Lance had been right not to expect much from Keith. His reassurances didn’t do much to ease the doubt off Lance’s shoulders. The only difference was now Lance was walking his dark path with the tiniest shred of moonlight. 

With a sigh, Lance turned to leave Keith’s room, considering if he should try to talk to Blue again. Surely she could at least offer him some guidance as his old lion.

“And Lance?” Keith called. 

When Lance turned around, he wasn’t expecting the  _ fondness _ in Keith’s eyes. It . . . it almost took his breath away. 

He almost didn’t hear Keith when he said, “Leave the math to Pidge.” Giving Keith a consoled smile, he escaped Keith’s gaze. 

Stopped outside of Keith’s room, Lance rested a hand above his heart.  _ He’s so dumb _ , Lance thought, his smile turning more fond.  _ But it’s kinda adorable. _

Lance started. Adorable? Had he really just described something about Keith as adorable? He furrowed his eyebrows and returned to his room, his worried pushed aside for the moment. 

 

Lance noticed Keith’s fond stare again the next day over dinner. He had just finished explaining to Allura one of Blue’s more complicated controls, and when he looked up he was caught by Keith’s affectionate gaze and how Keith’s smile was so subtle and so  _ warm _ . Lance felt his heart flutter at the emotion Keith’s face held and quickly looked away.

He was sure his cheeks were red. 

It took him a moment to return to himself and continue his conversation with Allura. When he dared glance and Keith again, Keith was pushing his food around with a small, dopey smile still on his face. 

Lance didn’t think his blush faded until he was alone in his room that night. 

Having a petty rivalry with Keith was good, it was safe. But Lance knew that what he had with Keith wasn’t a rivalry anymore. They were teammates--friends almost. That said, Lance was sure no one else on the team felt their eyes being drawn to Keith the way a comet is drawn to a planet’s gravity. 

At first, Lance wanted to dismiss the attention he paid to Keith as being respectful to their new leader. But Shiro was back, and habit  _ should _ have Lance looking to Shiro to guidance. However even when Shiro was speaking to them, Lance couldn’t help but stare at Keith. 

Hunk and Pidge notice first, sending him knowing looks and waggling eyebrows. Lance ignored their teasing, still sure that he was just getting used to thinking of Keith as a friend instead of an obstacle. Then he started getting gentle looks from Coran--the sort that gave Lance the impression of a longing Coran held for a lover lost to time. 

It was then that Lance realized he was in trouble. 

He tried to stop staring at Keith, truly he did, but every time Keith entered the room Lance’s eyes were drawn to him. 

Lance thought the feeling he got when he looked at Keith must have been similar to how the first astronauts felt looking at Earth from the moon all those years ago--simply and utterly blown away by the wonder of it all. 

 

“I don’t why Coran takes us to the mall anymore,” Hunk said from the other side of the shelf. “We always end up getting distracted by something--ooh is that a Olkari cookbook?”

Lance chuckled and strolled down the aisle casually. “Maybe he knows we get super bored on the castle and wants to give us a change of scenery. Or maybe he just doesn’t want to come alone,” Lance suggested, picking up a book idly. 

He heard Hunk shrug. “Maybe. I wonder how he and Pidge are doing. He mentioned something about how this tech we needed was rare and hard to find.” 

“Knowing Coran, they’re probably doing fine,” Lance said. He smiled when he realized the book he held was full of fighting techniques from various planets in the system. “Hey, Hunk, do you think Keith would like this book? It’s full of a bunch of cool looking fighting moves.” 

Hunk poked his head around the corner of the aisle. “I guess so? At this point you probably know him better than any of us, barring Shiro,” he answered. Lance scoffed at Hunk’s assumption. “What’s with you and Keith anyway?” he asked. “I mean, a few weeks ago you probably wouldn’t have even picked up that book.”

Lance stared at him for a beat. “What do you mean ‘What’s up with me and Keith?’”

Hunk rolled his eyes, strolling up to Lance casually. “You know what I mean.” He crossed his arms. “Every time Keith enters the room, you go all heart eyes and stuff. You two exchange these ooey, gooey dorky smiles that were cute at first but have kinda gotten old if I’m being honest,” he said. 

Lance blushed. “We do not!” he sputtered. 

Hunk gave him a deadpan stare. “Yeah, and I don’t like burritos.” 

“Okay!” Lance exclaimed. “So Keith and I are buddies now. What’s the big deal?”

“Buddies? Is that what they’re calling it now?” Hunk asked. He chuckled at Lance’s weak glare. “Come on, Lance. I’ve known you forever.”

Lance sighed. “Fine. Maybe I kinda sorta have an itty bitty baby crush on Keith.”

“See. Was that so hard?” Hunk said, smiling. “But, dude, I don’t think this is an ‘itty bitty baby’ crush. I’ve never seen you this into someone before.” 

Lance stared down at the book in his hands and briefly imagined the smile Keith might show him if Lance gave him the book. “Yeah,” he breathed, “I’m starting to think it isn’t so itty bitty either.”

“So . . . are you going to do something about it?” Hunk asked softly. 

“Hey guys!” a voice suddenly called out to them. Lance and Hunk turned to see Keith walking towards them, a smile on his face. Lance felt his heart speed up and something in his chest  _ ached. _ “Coran and Pidge told me to come find you two,” Keith said. “They found their tech thingy and are waiting for us at the pod.” 

Hunk nodded. “Alright. We’ll meet you at the pod then. We have to pay for these.” 

Keith nodded and left them to pay for their books. Lance watched Keith’s head disappear between the bookshelves, the ache in his chest only growing. Hunk nudged his arm. “So, are you going to get Keith that book?” 

Lance looked down at the book in his hands and Keith’s smile flickered before his mind’s eye again. “I think I will,” he said softly. 

 

The smile Keith gave Lance in the pod later that day was even more radiant than any Lance had previously imagined. 

And with it, Lance realized just how deep his feelings for Keith were beginning to run. 

 

“Keith! You need to attack this base from behind!” Shiro instructed from the castle. 

The mission had gone horribly. Keith and Shiro were constantly at odds as to how to attack, and the whole team could feel the echoes of Keith’s frustration. 

Over the comms, Lance could hear Keith grit his teeth. “The defenses are concentrated in the rear of the base, Shiro. Attacking there would be suicide,” Keith growled. 

“And attack from the front isn’t going to end well either,” Shiro insisted. 

“Whatever we do,” Pidge interrupted, “we need to do it now. Hostiles are closing in fast!”

“We’re attacking the front,” Keith said at the same time Shiro insisted, “Attack the rear.” Keith shouted in frustration. 

Lance tried to shut out the irritation Keith was shoving down Voltron’s bond to keep his head clear. “Keith,” he began, “ _ you’re _ leading Voltron right now. Take a deep breath and lead us.” 

Lance shivered as he heard Keith’s sigh in his ears. Shiro began to say something when Keith shut off their comms to the castle. “We are attacking from the front,” Keith said. 

“Then let’s do this thing!” Hunk exclaimed. 

 

Lance found himself wandering into the training deck after the mission. He watched silently as Keith finished a level with the training bot. There was a flutter in his chest when he noticed the book he had gotten for Keith laid open on the floor to a page with a couple of drills. 

As the bot dropped into the floor, Lance cleared his throat. Keith’s head whipped around. He gave Lance a small smile as he wiped sweat off his brow. 

“How are you feeling after that mission?” Lance asked softy. 

Keith took a swig of water. “I’m feeling better now that I’ve blown off some steam, but we cut it close. I wish I could have done better as your leader.”  
Lance looked down. “Yeah I was thinking about that, too.” 

“Oh yeah?” Keith asked, crossing his arms. “What were your thoughts?”

“Well,” Lance started, “I’m not saying you’re a bad leader or anything, but it’s clear as day that Shiro is having a hard time adjusting to not leading.” 

Keith nodded. “True enough.” 

“Well, I was thinking maybe putting you back in Red and Shiro in Black would make things work a little easier,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “And, I mean, like I said before, we’d have all our best people fighting and I think I could work well with Coran if I stay back at the castle an--”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Keith said, his hands out before him. “What are you talking about? I need you on the team, Lance.” He put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. “We wouldn’t have made it through that mission without you. There are a lot of missions that we wouldn’t have gotten through without you! You’ve saved my life on multiple occasions.” 

Keith sighed. “We’ll figure out this thing with Shiro. But while I’m leading the team,  _ you _ are my right hand man, Lance. I can’t do this without you.” He gave Lance that fond smile again, and Lance felt his heart flutter despite his low spirits. 

“Thanks, Keith,” he whispered. 

Keith’s hand still rested on Lance’s shoulder. Maybe it was the exhaustion from the mission. Maybe it was the insistent yearning that whispered in Lance’s ear day and night. Either way, Lance found himself taking a step forward and leaning his head onto Keith’s shoulder. He felt Keith tense under him for a moment before wrapping Lance in his arms. Lance let out a sigh, content in the circle of Keith’s arms. 

He tried not to let himself think about the possibility that Keith might return even a fraction of his feelings. 

 

Lance paced in front of Hunk’s bed, pulling at his hair. “I don’t know what to do, Hunk!” he exclaimed. “It’s just, I look at him and I just want to see him smile and hear his laugh, but when I open my mouth I say something stupid as hell.”

Hunk turned a page in his Olkari cookbook. “You always say dumb shit, Lance.”

“Ok, true, but we’re talking dumber than dumb here,” Lance said. “Keith and I are supposed to be buddies now, but half the time we hang out I’m still poking fun at his mullet or something.” 

Hunk sighed and glanced up from his book. “Listen, you need to relax. Keith must obviously like something about you since he hasn’t shut you out of his life for all your mullet jokes.”

Lance stopped pacing and faced Hunk.  _ “Dios santisimo. _ Hunk! What if I confess and he just completely shuts me out. I mean,  _ I _ would shut me out so I wouldn’t blame him, but, Hunk, I wouldn’t be able to live if Keith didn’t stay my friend.” 

Dragging a hand over his face, Hunk said, “Dear God, I’ve created a monster.” 

The door to Hunk’s room opened suddenly. Lance whipped around to face their visitor, fear and anxiety almost painted on his face. Allura stopped in the doorway and stared at them. Smiling, she said, “What were you two talking about in private?”

“Just Lance’s big fat crush on Keith,” Hunk said. 

_ “Hunk!” _ Lance exclaimed. 

Allura didn’t even blink. “Oh. Have you convinced him to confess yet?”

Lance gaped as Allura stepped into the room and took a seat next to Hunk, offering him a snack from the bag she had brought. Hunk shook his head as he grabbed something that looked like a purple pretzel from the bag. “No, he’s having rejection anxiety.” 

Allura frowned. “Why would Keith reject you, Lance?”

Lance rubbed his neck. “I mean, I’m just me. I don’t have any superior talents like the rest of you guys do. All I can really offer him are some corny pickup lines and, you know, my feelings. I just want the best for him, and I’m not sure that’s me.” 

Hunk and Allura shared a look that Lance wasn’t sure how to interpret. “Lance,” Hunk sighed, “trust me when I say this: you are special. You’re the best shot on the team and you balance us out like no one else could.  _ I _ know that,  _ Allura _ knows that, and guess what? Keith knows that too. He sees you,” he said. “And trust me, Keith would be more that willing to accept your pickup lines.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Lance asked quietly. 

“Lance,” Allura said, grabbing his hand tenderly, “Keith won’t stop talking to you just because you like him. Not only are we a team, but we are a family. You shouldn’t worry about getting rejected. Believe us.” 

Lance nodded, his eyes damp. With a sniffle, he said, “So you think I should confess my undying love to Keith?”

“Yes!” Hunk and Allura exclaimed. 

Lance stepped back at their exclamation. “You two seem to be looking forward to this more than I am.” 

Allura and Hunk simply laughed. 

 

The mission was a mess. Between Lotor almost capturing one of the Lions and his generals almost severely damaging the castle, everything that could have gone wrong did. Not for the first time in their battles, Lance was reminded of the fact that this was war, and they could die at any moment. And like every other time, terror zipped through his veins like lightning.

His nerves were still running on overdrive as he stumbled out of his lion and made his way towards the Black Lion. Between the buzzing of his adrenaline rush and the heavy exhaustion in his bones, Lance’s hands found Keith’s shoulders and drew him in close. 

“Lance?” he heard Keith ask quietly. “Is something wrong? Are you hurt?”

Lance shook his head against Keith’s shoulder. 

Keith’s arms slowly found themselves around Lance’s waist. He felt Keith’s cheek press against the side of his head and let out a shaky sigh. “Were you scared?” Keith asked, his words a caress in Lance’s ear. Lance nodded. “So was I,” Keith whispered. His arms tightened around Lance’s waist. “I was afraid I’d never see you again.”

“Keith?” Lance croaked, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. “I love you.” He heard Keith gasp. Lance tightened his grip on Keith’s shoulders. “I love you so much,” he whispered. “I love the way you make piloting look so effortless. I love how easy it is to talk to you. I love how even when you aren’t entirely sure what to say, you still try to comfort me. I love your smile, your laugh, your eyes, your everything.” 

Lance tried to blink back his tears, but he felt a few push through the sweat and grime on his face. “I know,” he said, burying his face deeper into Keith’s neck, “I know that I’m not . . . amazing like you are, but I’m in love with you. And I just wanted you to know in case, you know, anything ever happened to me.” 

“Lance . . . .” Keith breathed. 

The way he said his name . . . Lance almost wanted to believe he said it like a prayer. 

Keith pulled away from Lance’s shoulder to look at Lance. Lance glanced at Keith’s face before looking away bashfully. Keith removed a hand from Lance’s waist to wipe away the tears and grime on Lance’s face. Looking into Keith’s eyes, Lance saw affection he only dreamed of seeing from Keith. “You’re so beautiful,” Keith murmured.

“What?” Lance breathed.

Keith pulled Lance closer. “I love you, too, Lance,” he said quietly. “You’re so amazing. I wish you could see that about yourself. But that’s okay. I’ll just make it my job to remind you of it.” 

Lance felt like he was dreaming. “What do you mean?” he asked. 

“I mean,” Keith said, leaning in close, “that I’ll have to things like this everyday.”

He pressed a kiss to Lance’s forehead. “You have a way with words that I can only dream of having.” 

He kissed Lance’s temple. “I can’t lead this team without you.” 

He kissed Lance’s nose. “You’re our irreplaceable sharpshooter.”

He kissed Lance’s cheeks. “You’re brilliant, Lance.” 

Lance brought a hand up to cup Keith’s cheek. “You really mean all those things?” he asked. 

Keith nodded, staring deeply into Lance’s eyes. “With my every breath.”

Lance pulled Keith’s lips to his own. They met with more force than necessary, but before long they fit together like worn pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. 

It was a kiss that reminded Lance of Carnival back in Cuba: alive and full of energy. They were like fire, caught in a dance with the wind. 

When they pulled away from each other, Lance ran a hand through Keith’s hair. “I love you,” he said, a smile tugging at his lips. 

Keith beamed at him before giving him a peck. “I love you, too,” he promised. 

 

Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist and buried his face in the crook of Keith’s neck. Or, at least he tried to. “Your mullet’s in the way!” he complained. “It’s ruining my cuddle vibes.”

Keith sighed. “What do you want me to do about it, Lance?”

“Mmm, you could kiss me,” he teased. “That might distract me from your terrible hairstyle.” 

Keith swatted at him as he turned around. “You love my hair.” 

Lance gazed at Keith as he lay next to him. He let all the love and affect he’d bottled up shine through his eyes, his smile. “Yeah, I do,” he whispered. 

“I love it when you look at me like that,” Keith said, cupping Lance’s cheek.

“Like what?”

Keith smiled. “Like you only see me.”

Lance leaned forward, his lips barely touching Keith’s as he said, “I’ve only ever seen you.”


End file.
